List of Pureblood Families
Pureblood Status The term 'pure-blood' refers to a family or individual without Muggle blood. The concept is often associated with Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, whose aversion to teaching anybody of Muggle parentage eventually led to a breach with his three fellow founders, and his resignation from the school. Pureblood at Horcrux Even in Medieval Times, Pureblood status is a rare thing for witches and wizards. At Horcrux this trait is one of the rewards available for purchase. Even when purchasing Pureblood status, members need to bear a few things in mind. First of all the number of Pureblood families in England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales is limited to 25 families. The first member to claim a 'Pureblood' family at Horcrux will get to determine the rules for that family. This means giving permission to any character that wishes to be part of that pureblood family. In addition to the 25 original families, Horcrux has granted the Four Founders of Hogwarts and the Headmaster pureblood status as well. Considering the time frame where England suffered numerous raids by Vikings, Horcrux will also create an additional 10 pureblood families with Norse, Dane and Jute roots. This feature will however only become available after all the original families are properly represented with a few characters for each of those bloodlines. Staff will notify the arrival of the Norse, Dane and Jute purebloods in the Notifications section at Horcrux. The Hogwarts Families Having founded Hogwarts ten years ago, the two witches and two wizards now teaching at the Wizarding Institute are all Purebloods. This means that the surnames Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin are claimed by one of the staff members playing the respective characters. In addition the non-canon headmaster of Hogwarts Pegasus Peverell is a pureblood wizard as well. Contact the owners of those characters if you desire to make a relative to those five Hogwarts families. *'Godric Gryffindor': played by TBD *'Rowena Ravenclaw:' played by TBD *'Helga Hufflepuff:' played by TBD *'Salazar Slytherin:' played by TBD *'''Pegasus Peverell: '''played by GhostSunShadow The Original 25 Families Below you find the list of the original 25 pureblood families found in England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. These families are all part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight but the list was adapted to the time setting of Horcrux. With barely any information known about these families during the dawn of the 11th century, members are receiving a blank slate with these families to write their own interpretation of these canon legacies. In the table below you'll find not only the 'owners' of the families but the brief summary that owner has given to these families. By claiming a family, you become responsible for keeping their thread updated and editing a description in the table below. The 10 Invading Families Once Horcrux has picked up in activity and the demand for pureblood status exceeds the current offer of the 25 original families, Horcrux staff will introduce the 10 Invading Families. These families are all non-canon families introduced solely for the benefit of Horcrux members. The list below follows the same system as the Original 25 Families, providing each lineage with an owner and a description of the family. By claiming a family, you become responsible for keeping their thread updated and editing a description in the table below.